His Secret Admirer (Brady Bunch)
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: Secret Admirer: An individual who feels adoration, fondness or love for another person without disclosing his or her identity to that person. Jan is basically in love with the eldest Brady boy. So tries different ways and methods to get him to notice her at all cost. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

So this whole plot and idea just popped in my head and after reading a few Brady Bunch stories on here. I thought, "Why not?" So, bear with me on this one guys. I'm not sure if I'll continue or not. So please read and review and let me know your thoughts on it. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do** NOT** own rights of The Brady Bunch nor the Characters.

* * *

**_Journal Entry #1_**

Dear Diary, I seen him today. And he looked as handsome as ever.

The way his curly brown locks falls into his liquid blues. It makes my heart melt and my knees weaken.

Every time I see him, every time I get a chance to look into those beautiful eyes of his, my heart skips a beat.

Every thing about him is so perfect.

His eyes.

His hair.

His skin.

His lips.

His nose.

_Everything._

I have never met anyone as groovy and as far out as him.

I just wish I could snuggle up to him on days and nights like these,

and just melt into his arms.

And stay that way forever.

But that is close to impossible.

And I hate it.

It kills me inside to think that him and I could never be.

And he would never look at me more than just his little sister.

Oh, how I wish he would look at me as something more...

Like a woman.

Or his wife.

But I know, this fantasy I continue to entertain will never be born into reality.

Only the thought of us together, will die a still-born.

Because, he's my brother.

Not my blood brother.

But a step brother.

But dad and mom persist that we refer to each other as actual brother and sister since the day they married.

1969.

The day my eyes met his baby blues.

From that point on, I was hooked.

I eleven then, and he was fourteen getting ready to turn fifteen.

No one knows about this secret.

And I plan to keep it that way.

That is, if my youngest sister doesn't go snooping into my things again.

**"Jan! Marcia! Greg! Cindy! Bobby! And Peter! Dinner's ready!"**

I have to go now. Mother's calling me for dinner. I can't wait to see him again.

**- ****_Jan Brady._**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights of The Brady Bunch nor the characters.

* * *

Jan quickly hoped up from her bed, sliding the dark brown booklet, also known as, her diary under her mattress. Where she always hid it and nobody suspected it to be hid there, not even Cindy.

Jan brushed her clothes down a bit before exiting. As she was making her way down the stairs, she felt someone bump her, nearly causing her to fall down the steps. She was furious at first, that's until she looked up, meeting the eyes of her admirer.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Jan! Are you okay?"

His hands were holding onto her arms for support, Jan almost fainted, but kept her composure. She felt like her tongue was three sizes bigger as she struggled to find the words to speak.

"Oh, um, it's alright Greg. It was an accident." She said as she looked down, trying her best to hide the fact that she was blushing.

He smiled, "Groovy." He made his was down the last four steps and into the kitchen. She was left in a daze, as she replayed that whole scene in her head again. That was the closest she had ever gotten to Greg, as far as physical contact.

That last time he touched her like that was when she came home from school and Greg asked her to play Ping Pong with him. His hands rested onto her shoulders and they made their way down to her forearm. Now thinking of it, she didn't know how she kept such calm composure as he was so close to her she could smell his cologne. This smelt like a mixture of vanilla and mint.

Oh how she could never forget the adoring scent that followed Greg. As she stood there, day dreaming, she was quickly snapped out of her trance by her other brother who was around her age, just a year older.

"Are you just going to stand there like a creep or are you coming to dinner?" Peter joked passing her coming down the stairs. She playfully rolled her eyes, making her way down the last four steps as well and following Peter into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner wasn't much different than any other night in the Brady household. Every one of the Brady kids talking at the same time, explaining how their day went, except for Jan of course. She was always the quiet one when they all got together like this. Perhaps, so quiet she thought no one would really notice if she got up from the table now, storming upstairs to her bedroom. Everyone would probably continue on about their rumbustious day.

The only thing that interested her about dinner time was Greg. That's the only person she'd listen to when everyone seemed to be talking at once.

After dinner, everyone cleared the table and left to do their own thing. Jan was the last one to leave, but before she descended up the stairs, Carol stopped her.

"Jan, honey, you were very quiet during supper. Is everything alright?"

Jan was always quiet during dinner and this was the first time she was noticing? Oh boy. But hey, take what you can get, right? At least she noticed.

Jan shook her head, putting on a fake smile to her mother, as she always did. "Oh, mother I'm fine. Honest. I just didn't have much to say is all."

Carol looked at her daughter in concern as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Honey, are you sure? You never told me how your day was."

"Oh same ol', same ol'. Nothing too outrageous."

Carol sighed as she nodded still a little unconvinced, but decided to let it go for now. "Alright honey. But you know if there's anything you need to talk about. Whether it's boys, clothes, makeup, anything! You know I'm always here."

Jan giggled, than smiled, this time, a genuine smile. "I know mom. Thanks."

Carol kissed her daughter's forehead, "No problem, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day rolled around, and it happened to be Monday. Yuck. Marcia's alarm went off; a room full of groans filled the room as Marcia sat up turning it off. Cindy groaned as she threw the covers off of her and sat up.

"Ugh, why are days so long and nights so short?" Cindy complained.

Jan sat up rubbing her eyes as well, "Maybe it's because we have school."

The three Brady girls got up and luckily made it into the bathroom before the boys. They all did their daily hygiene, including brushing their seemingly flawless hair and descending to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

Jan was just happy she finally made it to high school where Greg was. In middle school, it was harder to keep up what was going on in Greg's life if she wasn't actually there to see it with her own eyes. But now, she was. She could see Greg all the time, even at school. Even though he was a senior this year, and most of seniors hung out in a different area of the school than the rest of the grade levels. This wouldn't stop Jan from sneaking a peek at what Greg was doing during the day.

Jan was the first one dressed as she grabbed her book bag and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, she was the first Brady dressed and ready for school as well.

"Hi Alice!" Jan greeted happily, Alice smiled, "Good morning Jan. I see you're in a good mood. Excited for your first day of high school?"

Jan smiled, "A little." Alice sat a plate with two fluffy, tasty looking pancakes in front of her, placing a glass of orange juice down as well.

"Thanks, Alice!" and with that Jan dug in.

As Jan was halfway through her breakfast, Greg made his way into the kitchen along with Peter. Jan looked up and froze; Greg smiled greeting her and Alice.

"Good morning, Alice! Jan."

"G-Good morning Greg" Jan said, instantly becoming nervous. She began to lose her appetite as her nerves were starting to get to her.

"Uh, Alice, breakfast was fantastic." Jan said, handing Alice her half empty plate.

"But Jan, you haven't even finished yet."

"Oh, uh, I'm full now. But thanks anyway. I don't want to be late for school."

"Jan, its only 7:00"

"Right, but I, uh, just remembered I have, err, a choir meeting before school! Yeah, a choir meeting."

"You're in choir?" Peter questioned again, confusion plastered on his face.

"Uh, yeah I just joined a week ago."

"Why didn't ya say anything? –"

"Uh, Peter enough with the questions. I just have to leave alright?" And with that, she quickly stormed out of the kitchen passing her mother and father. Everyone was currently left in confusion of Jan's odd behavior.

"What was all that about?" Carol asked as she sat down at the table with Greg and Peter, Alice handing she and Mike their morning coffee.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Brady. Perhaps nerves because it's her first day of high school?"

"Hmm, maybe that's it. She has been acting funny lately." Mrs. Brady turned to her two sons, "Greg, Peter. Since you two are already in high school, especially you Greg. Do you two mind introducing her around to a few people? Just you know, so she won't feel as alone or uptight about going to high school?"

"Oh sure mom, but let's just hope she doesn't make the same mistake Marcia made when she first started high school." Greg shook his head at the memory. "Boy did she goof."

Peter chuckled but stopped once he met the scolding eyes of his mother.

"Greg, you know Marcia was just nervous about the idea of high school. She was just so popular in junior high; she thought she wouldn't be the same hit in high school is all. But Jan is different, I'm sure she will make new friends in no time with the help of you two." Mrs. Brady said confidently as she took the first sip of her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own the rights of The Brady Bunch nor the characters.

* * *

As Jan was walking to school, she kept thinking of how dumb she acted this morning at breakfast with her family. Especially with Greg. Jan mentally kicked herself for embarrassing herself like that in front of him.

"Jan! **Jan!**"

This snapped Jan out thoughts as she turned around searching for the voice who called her name.

Peter.

"Hey!" He said trying to catch his breath, "Gee, you sure walk fast."

Jan moved a strand of her hair behind her ears as she fake smiled, "Ha, yeah."

After Peter finally caught his breath, he looked at Jan weirdly. She took notice.

"Is there something wrong Peter?"

"No. But I think I should be asking you that question, Jan."

Jan broke eye contact with him as she converted her eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean Peter?"

"Jan, is there something going on? I mean, you've been acting…strange lately. Everyone's noticed and we're worried about you."

Jan immediately looked up. "What? Why? Peter I'm fine. Nothing's wrong!"

"Well it sure seems like it."

"Well there isn't, so you can go and tell everyone else that as well."

Right as Peter opened his mouth to speak a cherry red, 1970s convertible pulled up beside them as they continued to walk. The person rolled down the window revealing thee eldest Brady brother in the driver's seat and Marcia in the passenger's seat.

"Hey you two, hope in."

Peter looked in a trance as he admired the beauty of the cherry red convertible. Jan felt those same nerves that occurred this morning, now. She was a bit hesitant as she continued walking.

"Um, no thanks I'll walk."

"Oh, come on Jan! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school, do you?"

Jan thought about it, she did have a few ways to go on foot and even though she woke up early enough to do so. She didn't feel like doing it.

"Yeah Jan, come on." Greg insisted, Jan couldn't help the small smile that crept upon her freckled face when _Greg_ asked her to.

She nodded, "Alright, if you insist."

They all cheered as Peter and Jan crawled into the back seat of Greg's convertible. It was a bunch of unwashed clothes in the backseat. Discreetly, Jan grabbed a t-shirt she always seen Greg wearing. She thought he looked absolutely handsome wearing it, so she stuffed it into her book bag as she would obsess over it later that day in her room alone.

* * *

Once they reached the huge building, also known as, Westdale High School. Jan gulped as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear; Peter patted his sister on the back in a supporting way.

"It'll be alright sis, we've all been there."

"Yeah," Greg chimed in, "Don't sweat it too much, Jan. I'm sure you'll be a hit."

Jan blushed at Greg's kind words and got out the car along with the others.

"Now Jan," Marcia said, making her way around the cherry red convertible. "If you have any problems with your classes, let me know alright?"

Marcia was a teacher's aide. She had access to all the student's attendances, schedules, and etc. but of course she wouldn't use to her advantage in any kind of shady way. That would not be very Brady-like of her.

Jan smiled, "Of course, Marcia."

"And Jan, you already know if you need anything. I'm there in a heartbeat."

Jan couldn't help but blush, again! Geez, anything _he_ would say to her would turn her red like a tomato. Hopefully he didn't notice.

The bell is what interrupted their conversation.

"Well, I gotta get goin' Ms. Pearce is no joke when it comes to tardiness. Later guys, good luck Jan!" And with that, Marcia was gone from the now, three remaining Bradys.

"Same goes for me, after school, make sure you two meet right back by my car unless you want to be footing it home."

"Gotcha" Peter nodded.

"Alright I'll see you later, remember what I said Jan." And with that, he was gone as well into a separate direction as Marcia.

"Well, you ready for this sis?" Peter asked

Jan sighed heavily, "No. But do I really have a choice?"

Peter chuckled, "Come on."

* * *

Peter walked Jan to the front office and helped her get her schedule for the semester.

"Your name?" The receptionist asked,

"Jan. Jan Brady."

The woman typed in her name and smiled, "Ah-ha." The woman printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Jan. "Here's your schedule for the semester. Enjoy your first day!"

Jan smiled nervously, "Thanks."

"Let me see your schedule."

Jan handed Peter her schedule, Peter's eyes skimmed down the list and a small smirk spread across his face. Jan scrunched her face in confusion.

"What?"

"You have Ms. Clark for algebra." He shook his head as he handed Jan her schedule back. "She's pretty tough. I had her last year."

"Well, she couldn't be _that_ bad. What did you get in her class?"

"C"

Jan's eyes widen, "A C? Boy she really must be tough, then."

"Yeah."

Right then the warning bell rung, letting the remaining students in the hall know they had only minutes to spare if they were going to make it to class in time.

"Listen, I gotta go. But if you have any trouble, you already know where I am. Sophomore classes aren't too far from here."

"Alright, see ya Peter."

"See ya."

And with that, the two middle Bradys separated.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast; Jan liked most her classes and surprisingly her teachers as well. But the one she had the most trouble with was, indeed, Ms. Clark. Jan had showed up to her class a few minutes late after struggling to find it, and she, Ms. Clark, was all in a fuss about it.

It was now lunchtime and Jan had nowhere to sit. So she decided she'd eat outside under a tree, it wasn't a lot of people there so she figured, "why not?" as she got comfortable she looked up, she spotted, no other than, Greg. He didn't see her, but boy did she see him.

Gosh, it seemed like every time she'd see him, he'd get ten times more attractive than the last time she'd seen him. But her daydreaming was quickly interrupted when an unfamiliar looking girl came up to Greg. He smiled wrapping his arm around her and planting a passionate kiss onto her.

Jan felt her blood boil as the girl smiled, pulling away and flip her bangs out of her face. Jan had to admit, the girl was pretty – no beautiful. Greg's girlfriends were always beautiful. And that's what always made Jan feel so insecure about her self all the time. She felt she was never nearly as beautiful as the girls Greg would bring home, lowering her self-esteem to a maximum.

Jan sat there, thee entire time, watching the two love birds show affection towards each other. Jan didn't even get a chance to take a bite out of her lunch as she was so focused on Greg and this…random girl that seemed to be Greg's girlfriend whom he never mentioned before to Jan nor the rest of the Brady clan.

After lunch, the remainder of the day, Jan's mind was consumed by the thoughts of Greg and that girl he was with. Daydreaming and repeating in her head that kiss he gave her. Jan felt a part of her die a little inside, "_If only Greg would kiss me like that_" Jan thought repeatedly in her head. "_Oh, how that would be a dream come true..._"

* * *

After school, Jan took her sweet time making her way back to Greg's car as it was hard to see him without thinking of him and that random girl sucking faces with each other just a few hours ago.

"Hey Jan! How was your first day?!"

"Did you make any new friends?!"

"Did you see any cute guys?!"

The three Bradys asked her at the same time, Jan answered blandly.

"It was fine." And with that, she got into the car and slammed the door shut. The three Bradys looked at each other in confusion and concern as they got into the car and the rest of the car ride back home remained in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the rights up The Brady Bunch nor the characters.

* * *

Jan sighed heavily as she couldn't get the image of Greg kissing another girl out of her head. Sure, Greg's had his share of girlfriends in the past, but she never seen him act so…affectionate with his past girlfriends. This one must more serious. But why hadn't he mentioned it to anyone around here? Maybe it was a secret.

Jan's eyes then narrowed to her book back, remembering the t-shirt she stuffed in there this morning. Jan slowly got up from her bed as she went to shut her bedroom door all the way. She bit her lip as she rummaged through her bag and finally finding what she was looking for, Greg's t-shirt.

Jan went and lied down on her bed with Greg's t-shirt in her hands; she inhaled the scent on the shirt, which matched Greg's scent. Jan closed her eyes as her imagination went wild from there.

* * *

_"You know I've always loved you…" A voice whispered into Jan's ear, causing her to look up and meet the eyes of the familiar liquid blues she had dangerously fallen for._

_"W-What?"_

_He leaned down; stroking her face as she slowly leaned up with a confused look on her face._

_"Where are we?"_

_He smiled moving a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You don't remember?"_

_Jan shook her head, but then she felt a cold breeze hit her body; she looked down and realized she had no clothes on. She gasped as she quickly covered herself as she could feel her cheeks heat up immediately._

_Greg chuckled as he got up from the bed they were lying in and slipped on his robe. Jan gripped on the sheet that covered her bare chest and bit her lip, embarrassed._

_"You mean, we - uh, you know –"_

_Greg nodded with a smile still plastered onto his face as he came out the bathroom, fully dressed._

_"I got to get to work," Greg leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "But I have a surprise for you when I get home." He winked and descended out bedroom door._

_Jan, still in utter and complete shock. "What just happened?" She thought. Then, something shiny and sparkly caught her left eye. She looked down facing the diamond ring that mocked her. Her mouth formed a perfect "O". They were married?! _

_Jan couldn't help but sit there in even more shock, but also, happiness. This couldn't really be happening could it? Jan felt a smile spread across her face as she admired her ring and the thought of spending the rest of her life with the guy she's had a major thing for since grade school made her heart melt…_

* * *

"Jan…"

"…Jan…"

"**…Jan!**"

Jan quickly snapped out of her trance as she looked up and to the side and met the concerned eyes of her elder sister, Marcia. Jan quickly slid Greg's t-shirt under her pillow and sat up as she pushed strands of her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, hi Marcia."

"Hey," Marcia said as she shut their bedroom door and walked over and sat down on Jan's bed. "Jan, I know something happened today at school. And it's bothering you a lot. It's even bothering me seeing you so upset. Please tell me what happened."

Jan sighed, "Honestly, Marcia. It's really nothing. I made a big deal out of nothing."

"Well it couldn't have been just "nothing" if it's got you in a funk like this."

Jan stared at her concerned sister as she knew she wouldn't let this go.

"Fine, if you really want to know. I-I seen this…guy I had a…major crush on since, err, junior high, today with another girl. And that's why I got so upset."

Marcia chuckled, "Well Jan, you could be blowing this up. Were they just talking?"

"No, **kissing**…" Jan's eyebrows furrowed as the memory of Greg kissing that random girl made unpleasant shivers travel down her spine.

Marcia's face dropped, "Oh, Jan. I'm sorry. You'll be able to find plenty of other guys now that you're in high school. Trust me."

Jan fake smiled, "Ah-ha, yeah your right. Thanks Marcia."

Marcia smiled pulling her younger sister into an embrace. "It's no problem Jan. If you ever need to talk, you always know I'm here."

And with that, Marcia left the room after flashing Jan a smile.

Jan sighed and laid back down, thinking of what her imagination just conjured up a few minutes ago. Oh, how she and Greg being married would only someday come true…

It would be the best day of a young girl like Jan's life.

Jan bit her lip as she lifted up her mattress and pulled out a small booklet, also known as her diary. She began to write on the next page.

* * *

**Journal Entry #2**

Dear Diary today was my first day of high school, also known as, freshmen year.

The day started off pretty good, as I had everyone's support.

I even got a lift from Greg! Yay! He looked absolutely handsome.

I snuck one of his and one of my favorite t-shirts he wears into my book bag.

Oh, it smelt just like him. Everything was great!

That's until lunch came around and I seen him…with another girl…kissing!

She was actually pretty as well. It looked like it was his girlfriend which nearly killed me.

But the part I'm struggling with is why he hadn't mentioned her to anyone around here.

Not me, not to mom and dad nor to Bobby and Peter I assume.

Maybe he did.

I have no idea.

But I'm going to find out more about this girl he's allegedly dating.

Something just doesn't seem right.

**End of Dairy Entry #2**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own the Brady Bunch or any of the characters.

* * *

Dear readers and fellow fans of this story and my writing. Before we get started, I wanted to let you know that I give my dearest apologies on the extremely long wait for this Chapter to be posted. I had a major case of writers block. Yuck. I couldn't think of anything to write! Until I finally broke down and decided to write even though I wasn't sure about it. So here's what I came up with. It's continuing where we left off on Chapter five, but it's short. I'm sorry for that as well. I thought it'd be better if I updated something rather than anything. But on Chapter six I'll try to make it longer, and hopefully it will be out sooner this time :) I also wanted to thank those who were patient and held on for the next Chapter of this story to come. I love you guys. :)... Okay enough jibber jabber.

Ladies and Gents, here's what you have all been waiting for. May I present to you: Chapter Five, of His Secret Admirer. (Dramatic much? ;D)

* * *

As Jan closed her diary and slipped it back under her secret hiding spot, she heard a soft knock on her door. Jan leaned up a bit pushing a couple of strands of hair behind her ear.

"Come in…" And there entered Peter and…Greg. Jan's heartbeat increased the second she saw Greg. He and Peter had concerned looks on their faces as Peter sat next to her on her right and Greg to her left.

"Jan, please tell us what's wrong." said Peter.

"Yeah, we're not leaving until we get an answer." Greg said in a serious tone, making Jan's heartbeat increase.

"Oh, um, it was nothing."

"Jan, we weren't born yesterday." Peter said sarcastically.

"And remember what I told you Jan. If anything happened, I wanted you to let me know."

"I, uh, I know Greg, but – "

"No butts, I want answers."

"Yeahhh," Peter chimed in.

"Okay fine. Um, I just saw this um, guy I liked since junior high…with this other girl. I think it was his girlfriend."

"Oh Jan…he wasn't the one for you. You'll find someone else." Peter said, patting Jan's shoulder for support.

_"I did find someone else, Greg."_ Jan thought.

"Peter's right, just give it some time, and you'll have guys lined up to go steady with you like Marcia." Greg said, than chuckled. "Boy, you would need a legal pad to keep up with the guys Marcia goes steady with."

This only made Jan's jaw clench, but kept a straight face in front of the boys.

"I guess you're right."

"We always are." Peter joked as he got up and hugged Jan. "See ya later, sis"

Greg got up as well and kissed Jan on the cheek, "Remember what I said Jan." And with that, he descended out the door along with Peter.

Jan touched her cheek in awe; his lips really collided with her skin. If only there were her lips. Jan laid down on her bed, reminiscing about what just happened.

The next couple of days at school; Jan watched the two every day at lunch, under the same tree. Greg never noticed. Jan had finally learned the girl's name. It was Tracy. Tracy Hartley. She was a tall, tanned, hazel eyed brunette. For a minute there, Jan couldn't blame Greg for liking her. She had everything she didn't. Beautiful eyes, she was tall and had a gorgeous head of hair. Jan envied "Tracy" because she had everything she didn't. Including the guy she wanted. For the first time, it wasn't Marcia she envied anymore. But Tracy, Tracy Hartley. So Jan had a plan. A plan to destroy Tracy Hartley and her relationship with Greg. Even if it meant the one she loved the most to get hurt in the process, It was _worth it all_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Journal Entry #3**_

Dear Diary, remember the girl I told you about? The girl I caught Greg lip-locking with for the past few weeks now?

_**Tracy Hartley**_.

Well guess what?

I have a plan.

I have a plan to destroy her.

I have a plan to destroy her and the relationship she has with Greg.

Even if it hurts Greg in the process,

It will be worth it all in the end.

;)

**-Jan Brady**

* * *

The next day at school, Jan spotted Tracy making her way to the girl's bathroom - as always. Jan smiled mischievously as she Jan followed a safe distant behind the brunette. Jan stopped and hid behind some nearby lockers and watched her prey enter the bathroom. Jan smirked to herself as she began putting her acting skills to work. Looks like spending the last two years in drama class in her seventh and eighth grade year were truly about to pay off.

Once Jan felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she slumped her shoulders as she entered the girl's bathroom as she seen the tall brunette, also known as Tracy apply powder on to her blemish free face. Jan dragged her feet across the bathroom, right next to Tracy and sniffled as fake tears escaped Jan's eyes. Tracy immediately focused her attention on the troubled blonde beside her.

"Oh my goodness, hun - are you okay?"

Jan shook her head in response as more tears escaped her eyes. "I hate my life!" Jan said before blowing her nose into the piece of tissue that Tracy had handed to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Tracy asked in concern. Jan walked to the other side of the girl's restroom with her back turned towards Tracy. Jan smiled mischievously as her plan was working. Jan then turned back around facing a concerned looking Tracy with a frown.

"It's my…my boyfriend. He…he…"

"He what?" said Tracy as the look of concern grew upon her features by the second.

"He cheated on me with one of my best friends and left me for her." Jan sniffled as more fake tears escaped her eyes.

Tracy embraced her in a hug, making Jan smirk slightly, and then they finally pulled apart.

"What a slime ball! He missed out on something amazing. He doesn't deserve you." Tracy said as she gave Jan a warm smile and watched as Jan blew her nose in the tissue that Tracy handed to her earlier.

Jan smiled weakly, "Thank you…um –"

"Tracy. Tracy Hartley."

Jan smiled falsely, "Thank you, Tracy. Y-You really made me feel a whole lot better about the situation."

Tracy smiled sincerely, "I'm so glad. I've had my share of guys like that and have been in your exact position. So I know what it's like."

"Oh? Are you dating anyone now?" Jan asked as she attempted to pull herself together as she used another fresh tissue to wipe her tear stained, freckled face.

"As a matter of fact, I am. He's actually waiting for me at my locker. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh, um, no thanks. I-uh, have to get to class now. Thanks for everything." And with that, Jan exited the bathroom to the opposite direction she had come into the bathroom.

* * *

_**So I updated! -Yay! I wrote this Chapter a couple months ago but I finished editing it just a few days ago. So sorry it is short though. Reviews would be lovely! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
